


А ты записался на исповедь?

by Deserett



Series: AU! Another Reality (AR) Universe [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Altruism, Churches & Cathedrals, Cruelty, Gen, Priests, Reality, добродетель наказуема, паутина лжи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-14
Updated: 2008-09-14
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deserett/pseuds/Deserett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды ты приходишь со своей исповедью к Богу, забыв, что он продан за тридцать сребренников.</p>
            </blockquote>





	А ты записался на исповедь?

— Святой отец, я согрешил.  
  
Святой отец Иероним флегматично придвинулся к решетчатой двери и настроился несколько минут монотонно качать головой. Сегодня суббота, прихожан было много, а желающих покаяться — еще больше. А он опять не спал всю неделю, отбывая наказание в часовне.  
  
— Все мы грешны, сын мой.  
  
— Да, отче, я знаю. Но я совершил убийство.  
  
_«Интересно, который час? Я так голоден... время вечерней трапезы, надеюсь, не пропущу. Если этот юнец не задержит...»_  
  
— Что ты совершил, сын мой?  
  
— Я убил человека, — терпеливо пояснил голос по ту сторону решетки. — Я каждую неделю убиваю двух-трех людей. На заказ.  
  
_«Киллер, стало быть. Как интересно..._ — отец Иероним зевнул, разворачивая свежий номер "Metal Hammer", до этого лежавший под требником. — _Это поможет мне не уснуть»._  
  
— Как давно ты исповедовался в последний раз, сын мой?  
  
— Я прихожу в вашу церковь каждый день.  
  
_«Какие набожные нынче наемные убийцы...»_  
  
— Твой грех сегодня был чем-то особенным?  
  
— Нет, отче. То есть да. Мне поручили убить маленькую девочку.  
  
_«М-м, пикантно..._ — святой отец скользил глазами по новому постеру журнала, где была изображена группа Debauchery. _— Правда, крови многовато...»_  
  
— Она открыла мне дверь, когда я позвонил в квартиру, — киллер тяжело прислонился к двери исповедальни. Слова ему давались с трудом, губы едва шевелились. — Я спрятал пистолет за спиной и вошел... Сказал, что поиграю с ней. Она доверчиво дала связать себя. А потом...  
  
— ...ты убил ее.  
  
— Совсем нет.  
  
_«Нет?! Боже правый, кончай скорее нытьё свое!»_  
  
— Я завязал ей также глаза. Взял на руки и пошел к выходу. В подъезде я столкнулся с ее отцом. Он алкоголик. Он откликнулся на объявление, в котором...  
  
_«Ну кто сказал, что Богу угодны такие подробности?»_  
  
— Мой заказчик скучал... уже не знал, какое себе развлечение придумать. Цена не имела значения. Он проснулся сегодня в восемь, и ему захотелось мертвую девочку. На завтрак, в крайнем случае — на обед. Один приказ, один звонок... и я выехал. Но я не знал, как трудно это будет. Я застрелил тело, преграждавшее мне путь к свободе. А малышку привез домой. Она спит. А я здесь... впервые ослушавшийся приказа. Отче...  
  
Отец Иероним выронил журнал и стал поспешно искать мобильный.  
  
— ...я согрешил...  
  
Слова падали в раскаленную пустоту. Святой отец набирал SMS негнущимися пальцами.  
  
— ...и впервые не чувствую раскаяния.  
  
**«Шеф, ваш беглый агент у меня. Я задержу его до прихода подмоги».**  
  
— Отче?..  
  
Святой отец загремел ключами, открывая решетчатую дверь, и рывком втащил киллера на свою половину исповедальни.  
  
_«С ужином придется повременить,_ — огорчился священник, оглушая молодого человека требником. — _Ну ладно, попрошу послушника Василия принести мне цыпленка сюда...»_


End file.
